


Не самый лучший совет Бьянки

by Sempikru



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Pre-Canon, Routine
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26141212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sempikru/pseuds/Sempikru
Summary: Роше и Йорвет готовы на все, чтобы перестать сталкиваться друг с другом.
Relationships: Iorveth/Vernon Roche
Kudos: 26





	Не самый лучший совет Бьянки

При имени Йорвета глаза Вернона Роше наливались кровью. Он бегал за ним по всей Темерии и грозился, как только поймает, засунуть его острые уши ему же в жопу и сделать это, между прочим, не отрывая от головы. Для большей угрозы. Те, у кого в отряде было с фантазией получше, даже представляли возможную картину. Йорвет, наверное, тоже обладал хорошей фантазией, потому что поймать себя еще ни разу не позволил. Ну или ему просто нравилось наебывать Роше и сбегать у него буквально из под носа, оставляя после себя только сожженную деревню с убитыми жителями. На некоторых новичков это производило неизгладимое впечатление, но спросить командира они не решались. Вдруг он и им уши куда-нибудь не туда засунет? Старички отшучивались. Никто на самом деле не знал, что за драма такая происходила между ними. Кто-то считал это делами давно минувших лет, когда трава была зеленее, а Роше ходил под стол пешком. Кто-то считал, что они не поделили бабу. А кто-то оказывался умнее и вообще не думал о том, что за херня творится в голове их командира.

  
Сам Роше, когда слухи долетали до него, лишь отвечал:

\- Что встал как баран? Сопли подобрал и пошел, или белки сами себя убьют?

Вот командир говорил правильные и конкретные вещи, и именно поэтому король Фольтест и приблизил его к себе. Дал ему новое назначение, сказал набрать себе надежных парней, назвал красиво Синими полосками и сделал личным отрядом короля, чтобы посредством ума и немного грубой силы решали ему важные политические вопросы.

Тогда-то Йорвет первый раз сам пришел поздравить старого врага с новым назначением.

\- Ты охуел? - только и смог придумать Роше, обнаружив Йорвета у себя в палатке.

\- Манеры у тебя как всегда хуже, чем у горных троллей, - поморщился Йорвет и даже не соизволил убрать ноги в сапогах с кровати Роше.

\- Ты? Охуел? - Роше умудрился выделить каждое слово, чтобы его собеседник прочувствовал всю важность момента.

Еще и меч достал для колоритности. Момент был очень важный. Ебаный командир белок пробрался в лагерь Синих полосок - и никто и глазом не моргнул. Пиздец у них охрана. А если Йорвет пробрался так далеко, то скольких он взял? Они окружены? Чем занимались разведчики? А разведчики живы вообще?

\- Я здесь не один, - уточнил Йорвет и крутанул пальцем, будто бы намекал на правильность рассуждений.

Они оба не сводили друг с друга глаз, мало ли что.

\- И нахера? - поторопил его мысль Роше.

Йорвет правда торопиться не хотел. Растягивал фразы, вел себя, как хозяин положения то ли все мозги растерял в своих лесах, пока прятался от Роше, то ли сам охуел от своей смелости.

\- Да вот стало интересно, куда же ты пропал. Неужели Aen Seidhe могут выдохнуть и больше не бояться, что наших детей повесят ни за что?

Роше бы даже растерялся, но куда уж больше?

Получалось, что белки его настолько боялись, что стоило ему пропасть из поля зрения, как они сами к нему пошли? Или как это было понимать вообще?

\- А ты не думал, что на вас просто насрать стало?

\- Говорит dh’oine, который резал всех без разбору?

Роше сказал бы, что скоя’таэль выглядел обиженным, но Йорвет, подобно и другим эльфам, выглядел так всегда, поэтому было непонятно.

В тот раз они так ни к чему и не пришли. Поорали друг на друга, после чего Йорвет прошмыгнул через дырку в палатке и исчез вместе со своими мифическими соратниками. Наверное, ему было сложно принять, что он не самый главный… в жизни Роше? Наверное. Не ходил же Йорвет к каждому, кто убивал его товарищей, с вопросом, когда по его душу снова придут. Удовлетворения от этой мысли, правда, не возникло. Взбешенный безалаберностью подчиненных Роше стрелой вылетел из палатки и поднял всех на уши. Пусть Йорвет уже отступил, но если бы Роше доверял каждому чужому слову, он бы уже давно кормил червей в могиле. Оставалось только беситься, гонять своих ротозеев и снова беситься.

\- Был бы он девушкой, я бы предложила его трахнуть и решить уже все проблемы, - выдала однажды Бьянка.

Она появилась в их скромной компании недавно, но неплохо вписалась: неглупая, мечом не просто так махала, не стеснялась петь похабные частушки на пирушках Полосок и даже пить умела. Отличный мужик, только с сиськами навыкат. Роше по первости ругался, но потом плюнул на это неблагодарное дело - чай не маленькая, да и умеет за себя постоять. И еще - что в их брутальном отряде мужиков скорее являлось сомнительным плюсом - с ней можно было поговорить по душам. Ну, точнее, она просто подходила и озвучивала своё мнение, чаще полезное, с которым оставалось только согласиться. Пусть и потом. Не сразу. В тот момент, когда Бьянка озвучила свою идею про “трахнуть”, Роше был с ней совсем не согласен. Выебать Йорвета, будь он бабой? Да какая разница, такого и бабой хотелось насадить разве что на острие пики. Бьянка на его тираду только пожала плечами и продолжать не стала, а Роше, оскорбленный донельзя, задвинул эту мысль подальше. Но, видимо, он чем-то успел прогневать богов. Чем иначе объяснить тот факт, что вскоре, во время погони за одним из мятежников, он умудрился упасть в реку, и вытащил Роше не кто иной, как командир скоя’таэлей собственной персоной.

\- Потрясающее совпадение, не находишь?

Нет, это не могло быть совпадением. Именно в этом лесу, именно в этот момент, когда бессознательный Роше проплывал мимо, Йорвет решил честно порыбачить именно в этой реке. Роше неблагодарно булькал, отхаркивал воду и пытался отползти от невольного спасителя. Мало ли, что тот задумал.

\- Ты правда думаешь, что я спас тебя затем, чтобы убить?

\- Да разбери еще, что там у тебя в голове творится, - прохрипел Роше, но уползать перестал.

Ему развели костер и дали высушить вещи. Наверное, сам Роше сделал бы так же. Йорвет был для него… слишком Йорветом. За время своей службы Роше справился со всеми приказами, кроме одного - поимки проклятого эльфа. За столь длительный промежуток времени он, в какой-то степени успел сродниться с тем, что Йорвет являлся его постоянной головной болью. Такая нелепая случайная победа не принесла бы удовольствия никому, они хотели убить друг друга на честных условиях. Дело принципа, етить его за ногу.

Пока они сидели у костра, Роше незаметно стрелял глазами в сторону Йорвета и наблюдал. Настолько близко, если не считать драк лицом к лицу, они еще не виделись, и дурацкий совет Бьянки вылез совершенно некстати. Ну правда, его-то трахать? Страшного, с этой татухой недовозвышенной, некрасивого, тощего....

\- На что ты пялишься, dh’oine?

\- На татуировку твою. В лесу листьев мало?

\- Будут хоть где-то, когда вы все уничтожите, - не остался в долгу Йорвет.

Было заметно, что ему тоже неловко пребывать в молчании. И нахрена он, спрашивается, остался?

\- Много вас тут? - Роше снова нарушил молчание.

\- А что?

\- Хочу поймать кого-нибудь, у меня все припасы на лошади остались.

\- Тебя искать будут, - с сомнением ответил Йорвет.

\- Пока меня найдут, я с голоду помереть успею. Сначала дело закончат, потом за мной пойдут.

\- И что за дело?

Йорвет даже весь подобрался. Прищурил единственный глаз, ни дать, ни взять, сейчас от напряжения целую армию белок высрет.

\- Не по вашу душу. За местным мятежником, бароном.

\- О, - расслабился Йорвет и показался неожиданно довольным. - Давно пора.

И рассказал, почему держит на барона зуб. Роше скривило. Зажравшийся хер использовал нелюдей как дичь на охоте. Не то чтобы он тут же стал жалеть белок и раскаиваться, но так тоже было нельзя. Роше просто исполнял приказы, не ради удовольствия, а ради блага Темерии. Но, почему-то он почувствовал, что на душе стало легче. Йорвет снова удивил его, когда поделился с Роше едой. Сам он не стал бы делить с врагом трапезу, а учитывая, что белки сытыми бывали редко…

После его возвращения к Полоскам по лагерю даже прошел слух, будто бы командира подменили. Раньше он только о Йорвете и говорил, а теперь вон какой тихий стал.

\- Потрахались? - спросила Бьянка и получила в награду тяжелый взгляд командира.

\- Тебе заняться нечем? - переспросил Роше.

Не собирался он трахаться с Йорветом. Но боги, наверное, подумали и решили что нет, все-таки надо, и снова заставили Роше попасть в неловкую ситуацию. Точнее, снова упасть, но на этот раз буквально Йорвету на голову.

Потом они встретились на какой-то гулянке деревенских.

И через месяц столкнулись всем составом Полосок Роше и йорветовских скоя’таэлей на дороге. Знатная вышла драка.

А потом еще столкнулись на реке, где белки обстреляли проплывающий корабль Синих Полосок. Роше обещал лично всадить каждую из этих стрел прямо в единственный целый глаз Йорвета, пока тот непонятно матерился на Старшей речи.

\- Ну почему один из вас не женщина, - в который раз выдохнула Бьянка.

\- Давно полы не драила?

Вообще странно было слышать подобные советы от нее - девчонки, которую когда-то спасли из лап эльфа-насильника. Но то ли Роше уже привык, то ли что, но такой сильной, как в первый раз, реакции эта мысль не вызывала.

Когда в ходе одной из операций банда, которую они выслеживали несколько месяцев, по хитроумному плану Роше посадила его в клетку, а Йорвет неожиданно обнаружился в соседней, Роше окончательно сдался.

\- Если бы ты был бабой, я бы тебя выебал, - признался он. - Может быть тогда отпустило бы.

\- Ты отвратителен, dh’oine.

Иного ответа он и не ожидал. Роше и сам не больно-то и хотел, что в этом остроухом трахать-то.

К тому времени, как он выбрался, Йорвета уже и след простыл. Стоило поинтересоваться, как он вообще здесь оказался, но спросить было некого, его парни всех перебили. Для тех, кто не искал друг друга специально, они встречались слишком часто. Слава богам, которые после этого случая смилостивились и развели их на несколько месяцев.

\- Ладно, только потому что это ты.

И все-таки, когда Роше почти собрался выдохнуть и отпустить все советы Бьянки с миром, Йорвет нашел его. Роше в первый момент даже не понял о чем ему говорят. А потом понял и идея показалась категорически плохой.

\- Йорвет, ты с дерева упал? Ты все еще не баба, а на вот это вот… - Роше руками показал фигуру, по привычке, правда, женскую, с округлыми формами.

У Йорвета из округлостей была только голова, но мозги друг другу они ебали уже доброе десятилетие, так что это не считалось. Стоило ли вообще задумываться о том, чтобы дать Йорвету в рот? Пожалуй, уровень доверия между ними явно был ниже нужного.

\- Меня бесит, что с тобой я встретился столько раз, сколько за всю жизнь не встречался с другими людьми. А мы даже не преследуем друг друга!

Ну, если подумать с такой стороны, то здесь была своя правда, Роше ведь и сам так думал. Но трахаться? Прямо как Бьянка советовала? Да шла бы она со подобными советами сама куда подальше.

А Йорвет? Он до этого сам дошёл или ему дала совет какая-нибудь его Бьянка, только эльфская?

\- Поэтому ты предлагаешь поебаться?

\- Мое предложение не вечно!

Роше не нашелся с ответом. Ну да, почему бы и не потрахаться со своим злейшим врагом, можно подумать, другие решают вопросы по-другому.

Ну.

Нет.

\- У тебя хоть есть место, где нас не найдут?

Йорвет только закатил единственный глаз и, развернувшись, направился в чащу леса. Роше на секунду показалось, что он и сам поехал крышей, потому что, вопреки здравому смыслу, ноги повели его за Йорветом. Они немного поплутали, скорее для того, чтобы запутать следы, а затем вышли к небольшой пещере, Роше бы ее и не заметил, вход прочно скрывался за целым водопадом плюща. Внутри уже лежали несколько шкур и вино.

\- Да ты явно был уверен в себе и своем предложении.

\- Просто заткнись.

Все началось просто отвратительно.

Роше понятия не имел как трахаться с мужиками. С капризной девкой и то было проще: подарить букет ромашек, приласкать да погладить, чтобы растаяла. Набрать букет ромашек заранее Роше не догадался, а от его руки Йорвет сначала шарахнулся и только потом сел на место и позволил до себя дотронуться. Кожа у него была вовсе не нежная и пахло от него не духами. Еще девки любили, когда им говорили что-нибудь приятное, но у Роше язык будто прилип к небу. Назвать Йорвета милашкой или зайкой звучало как смертный приговор. Да и какая он, блять, милашка или зайка.

Белка тупорылая.

Белочка?

...бельчонок?

Целовались оба с осторожностью, даже глаза не закрывали. Ага, попробуй закрой глаза, если вы не доверяете друг другу и оба при полном наборе оружия. Разоружиться оба решили после яростного перемигивания. Лук, меч, кинжалы - все полетело в разные стороны, чтобы до них нельзя было дотянуться. Второй раз вышло получше, Роше на свой страх и риск закрыл глаза и, к своей радости, ножа под ребрами так и не обнаружил. Раздевались тоже медленно, под присмотром друг друга. Если бы Роше спросили когда-нибудь о самом невозбуждающем моменте в его жизни, он бы без промедления назвал эти минуты. Как думать о сексе и всяких извращениях, если у Йорвета в одежде могла оказаться сотня потайных карманов с оружием? Вот найдут его, со спущенными штанами, на скоя’таэльских шкурах с перерезанным горлом, и станет Роше легендой темерских анекдотов.

\- Об этом никто никогда не должен узнать, - запоздало предупредил он.

\- Если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, я найду тебя и намотаю твои кишки на кулак, - согласился Йорвет.

Хоть в чем-то у них было согласие.

Они выдохнули, только когда остались совсем без одежды. Атаковать оставалось только собственными руками.

Роше провел ладонью по груди Йорвета. Ну и за что тут было держаться? Сиськи Йорвета явно не станут прыгать у него перед глазами, пока сам Йорвет будет прыгать на Роше.  
Мысль о том, как он это будет делать, Роше неожиданно понравилась. Мужик, не мужик, а все равно приятно, дырка же она и есть дырка? Только как к этой дырке подступиться-то?

\- У тебя нет опыта, да? - по-своему понял его заминку Йорвет.

Сам-то он стоял, не шевелился, только смотрел на Роше так, будто бы представлял, как взглядом сдирает с него кожу, слой за слоем.

\- С мужиками впервые, - честно признался Роше.

Йорвет сделал глубокий вдох, отчего его грудь стала чуть больше и выдохнул, снова вернув ей плоский непривлекательный вид.

\- Давай я все сделаю? - предложил он.

\- Да черта лысого ты сделаешь.

Нет-нет-нет, это Йорвет должен был скакать на Роше, а не наоборот.

\- Мы тогда быстрее закончим.

\- Нихуя.

\- Тогда шевелись.

Он недовольно прищурился, но не двинулся с места. Роше поднялся выше, на ключицы и шею. Йорвет все равно не выглядел воодушевленным, будто бы его неправильно ласкали.

\- Слушай, ты бы хоть лицо тогда сделал попроще? И так не красавец, а…

\- Bloede dh’oine! У нас не так много времени! - зарычал Йорвет и обнял его за талию.

Роше успел выставить руки вперед, между ними осталось немного пространства. Йорвет положил свободную руку ему на затылок и заставил сократить расстояние.

\- Хватит ломаться как целка, dh’oine.

\- Я не буду снизу, - уперся Роше.

\- Об этом все равно никто не узнает, - настоял Йорвет и попытался вклинить между его ног колено.

\- Об этом узнаешь ты.

У самого уха послышался еще один, полный векового разочарования, вздох.

\- Фольтеста своего представь, - предложили ему.

Роше наградил его непередаваемым выражением лица. Вот что бы еще могла предложить эта скудная умом белка, действительно. Король Фольтест был для Роше идеалом и кумиром, но никак не объектом для… и “подрочить на Фольтеста” звучало слишком неправильно, а представить как он… как они…

\- Еще одно слово и зубы в платок собирать будешь.

Роше с Йорветом были теми, кто не мог просто так даже поговорить нормально, не то что потрахаться. И позволить белке использовать Роше как девку?

Он прикрыл глаза. Йорвет все еще держал его и прижимался к нему бедрами. Роше чувствовал тепло его тела и давящее на член колено. Если допустить хотя бы мысль о том, что он, что его…

\- Ну нахер, - выдохнул Роше через сжатые зубы и расслабил руки.

Йорвет по инерции прижал его сильнее. Они снова оказались близко друг к другу. Роше с трудом, с очень большим трудом перестал напрягаться и даже не дернулся от поцелуя под челюстью. Только голову задрал, хоть и подумал об остроте зубов внезапного любовника. Но нет, горло ему не перегрызли, только щекотно и мокро прошлись языком по кадыку. Ладно, это еще можно было стерпеть.

\- Ты, что ли, у матери сиську не дососал? - попробовал он возмутиться, когда понял что они слишком задержались на его шее.

\- Только у твоей, dh’oine.

\- Ах ты… - Роше занес кулак, чтобы врезать Йорвету, но его неожиданно обняли и уронили на спину.

Роше захрипел, почувствовав, как из легких выбили весь воздух, но не сдался и обратным маневром заставил Йорвета перевернуться вместе с собой. Теперь он сидел сверху и с превосходством смотрел в ответ на недовольный взгляд. От резкого движения платок на голове Йорвета сбился, и Роше, недолго думая, поправил его. Это выглядело правильно, без него было как-то… некомфортно, наверное. Шаперон на своей голове Роше тоже не стал снимать. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы кто-то, тем более Йорвет, увидел, что под ним находится но, само собой, кто бы его спрашивал. Он отпрянул от протянутой руки, но Йорвет с упорством вцепился в его голову. Роше сопротивлялся до последнего, но, когда с него стянули последнюю одежду, бороться было глупо.

\- И что это было? - Йорвет не понял маневра.

Сначала Роше хотел промолчать и показаться просто принципиальным идиотом, но кто знал, как происходящее могло обернуться. Вряд ли долго получилось бы прятать то, что он хотел скрыть, но рассказать и пережить минутку позора… Или час. Или года. И сломать к чертям весь настрой? А если они зайдут так далеко, что не захочется останавливаться, а там…  
Роше подумал еще с несколько мгновений и упустил тот момент, когда вообще начал думать, что им понравится. Покрутившись и прикинув, как лучше, он не придумал ничего иного, кроме как лечь на Йорвета и отвернуться, чтобы Йорвет мог увидеть его затылок.

\- Что это за мерзость? - Йорвет с удивлением и некоторой брезгливостью щурился на татуировку Роше.

\- Мерзость здесь только одна, и это ты, а это - татуировка Синих полосок.

Традиционную татуировку отряда он получил первым и, собственно, с него эта традиция и пошла. Они были пьяны, отмечали и ему на спор сделали “самую стремную хероту, которая пришла в голову”. Сводить он ее не стал принципиально, потому что каждый в отряде тоже набил себе какую-то хрень. Даже Бьянка. Ей, правда, понравилось, и она решила забиться по самые сиськи и выше: над грудью у нее красовался череп, на спине ебущая себя гардой меча баба, щит на руке. У Роше на затылке вытатуировали человека с головой коня и метровым хером, заканчивающимся темерской лилией.

\- Хотя чего еще от вас ожидать, - не преминули в очередной раз опустить людей у него над ухом, а затем нетактично сжали его ягодицы и развели их в стороны.

\- Блять, - Роше вздрогнул, но его удержали на месте.

\- Лежи, так хорошо, - послышался причмокивающий звук, будто бы Йорвет что-то облизал, а затем он почувствовал, как в его задницу пропихивают палец.

Вот же блять, его действительно собрались выебать. Он сделал глубокий вдох и замер в надежде, что все быстро закончится, новые ощущения не вызывали никаких положительных эмоций. Роше только поерзал, устраиваясь поудобней и приподнимая бедра - помирать, так с высоко поднятой… Йорвет, правда, думал о другом и опять вернул его на место.

\- Мне неудобно, - процедил Роше и оперся о плечи Йорвета, чтобы подняться.

Йорвет не ответил, но запустил свободную руку между их телами. Роше почувствовал, как в его член вцепились пальцы, но честно постарался удержать себя и не дергаться. Получалось плохо. Надо было расслабиться, пустить в себя Йорвета, но как? А если оторвет? А если порвет? И шею сломает.

\- Dh'oine, расслабься.

\- Как, мать твою, за ногу? - огрызнулся Роше.

Расслабься тут, ага.

Йорвет вдруг отпустил его и с обреченным выдохом оттолкнул.

\- Тупой dh’oine. Ладно, ложись сюда, - он сел и заставил Роше слезть с себя.

Они поменялись местами и теперь Йорвет нависал над ним. Он хотел, чтобы Роше лег на живот, но Роше не собирался показывать врагу спину. Йорвету пришлось согласиться.

\- Мне будет неудобно, - сообщил он, но Роше плевать хотел на удобства Йорвета.

Он так и хотел сказать, но одноглазая сука опять опередила его, наклонилась между его ног и плюнула первым, прямо ему между ягодиц.

А потом наконец-то стало приятно. Горячий язык скользил от яиц до ануса, давил, где надо, настолько умело, будто бы Йорвет только и занимался тем, что вылизывал чужие задницы. Роше обхватил себя за член, но решил, что видение трудящегося в его ногах Йорвета пропустить нельзя, и убрал руку. Видно, конечно, было немного, только как двигается съехавший набекрень платок, но осознание того, что язык Йорвета сейчас пытается ввинтиться в Роше…

\- Скажешь кому-нибудь, и я заставлю тебя отлизывать каждому скоя’таэлю в отряде, понял? - вернули его на землю, когда Роше наконец-то расслабился.

\- Так уж и быть, сохраню эти воспоминания только для себя, - он усмехнулся и приподнялся на локтях. - Давай уж, еби.

Йорвет закатил глаз и выпрямился, затем потянулся куда-то вбок и достал из-под шкуры небольшой пузырек. Роше нахмурился, сложил дважды два, и у него появилось несколько вопросов.

\- Нет, я о нем не забыл с самого начала, - Йорвет предугадал его вопросы и опять успел первым. - Решил, что так ты расслабишься быстрее.

\- Охуеть, - Роше приложил ладонь к лицу и за это несильно получил кулаком по груди.

\- Я могу не использовать его вообще.

\- Нет уж, пожалуйста, - Роше приглашающе раскинулся на шкуре под тихое фырканье любовника.

Нет, не любовника. Случайного партнера. Вот это звучало лучше.

Йорвет быстро налил масла на ладонь и смазал свой член. Роше шире развел ноги и сжал мех на шкурах, Йорвет подхватил его под коленями и толкнулся внутрь, пару раз соскользнул, но затем отпустил одну из ног и придержал себя, чтобы направить член прямо в анус. Роше охнул и закусил кулак. Йорвет входил медленно, позволял привыкнуть, не торопил, а потом и вовсе поцеловал у колена. Роше мог бы возмутиться, что он не баба и его ласкать не надо, но сам не был уверен, что ему сейчас надо. Может и правда приласкать. Йорвет наклонился и поцеловал его в шею. Роше снова поправил раздражающий платок и получил в ответ усмешку. Затем все чувства перемешались. Было и больно, и хорошо, потом просто хорошо, и, судя по ощущениям, особенно по оглушительному оргазму, не так уж это оказалось и мерзко. Йорвет даже был милостив, успел вынуть и кончить Роше на живот, смешав их сперму, ну чем не хорошее завершение.  
Одевались молча, в разных углах, торопливо подбирали оружие и не знали, что сказать. Роше не был уверен, что вообще надо что-то говорить. Спасибо, понравилось? Один раз не пидорас, но больше этого не повторится? И дальше что? Или стоило еще раз повторить друг другу, что ничего не было? Да вроде оба не тупые, и так все понимали. Уходил Роше с запоздалой мыслью о том, что теперь-то они, наверное, должны перестать видеться так часто.

Когда через две недели они с Йорветом случайно врезались друг в друга на углу избы в отдаленной деревне, стало понятно, что нихрена их план не сработал. И тогда Роше буквально прошило молнией. А может быть, проблема была в том, что они сделали это неправильно, и стоило попробовать наоборот?

И, прежде чем Йорвет успел бы послать его нахер и со всех ног дать деру, Роше сказал:

\- В этот раз сверху буду я!


End file.
